


Happy Ending

by Cookiebun



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiebun/pseuds/Cookiebun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Gus' prom. How will Brian and Justin handle the memories, or lack thereof?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brian's POV

 

I should feel good, right? Everything is the way it should be.... so why do I feel so out of sorts? Maybe because I am happy? But I've been content for a while now. Justin came home, that was a surprise. I didn't think it would happen, so I had resigned myself to being alone for the rest of my life. It wasn't that I didn't believe in love anymore, but I had already found my love, and he moved to NYC. But I digress, Justin came home, so I was happy. Kinnetik was doing well, of course, so that was a positive as well. Eventually, Lindsay and Mel moved back home which completed my, dare I say, joy. Having my son, Gus, home again tops everything off. So why can't I feel at ease? I feel like I am waiting for the other shoe to drop... like it is too good right now. Something must be on the horizon.

 

I try to put it out of my head and continue on with my day. It is a slow day at Kinnetik, so lunch at the Diner sounds like a fine idea. I'll call Justin and see if he is free to meet. Any chance I get to see him, I'll take. Justin just finished some work in the studio and is free, so we decide to meet in an hour.

 

He knows me too well sometimes. He must be able to tell I am antsy about something. Before I can leave to go meet him, there is a knock on the office door and Justin walks in. No words are spoken before he drops to his knees at my desk and unzips my pants. I decide to just go with it and my head falls back. Justin means business as he doesn't start slow to tease me, he dives in, taking me as deep as he can as I feel my cock hit the back of his throat which causes me to almost growl. He is a master at anything to do with my cock. His hand starts to roll my balls in his hand as he continues to pleasure me, swallowing my entire length. God the talent that man has! I'm not going to be able to last too long, so I just let it flow... after only a few more thrusts and swallows, I'm cumming down Justin's throat as he moans in his own delight. I love that he enjoys this as much as I do.

 

Once I regain my bearings, I look down and he is just looking up at me with a huge Sunshine smile on his face. He says "I've seen how distracted you've been. Something has been on your mind, so I thought maybe I could clear your mind for a short while at least".

 

"How do you always know JUST what I need, Sunshine?"

 

"I've read the Brian Kinney handbook, remember? I think I've even written some of it at this point."

 

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you around," I replied with a tongue in cheek smirk.

 

Now that my mind is solely focused on Justin, I decide that the blow job was just the beginning. I quickly get to my feet, grabbing him by the hand, and swiftly spin him around and have his pants unbuttoned and unzipped by the time he can grab the desk. Within a minute, I am on my knees with my tongue thrusting into his tight ass. He grabs onto the desk tighter as the sensations my tongue cause hit him full force. He has draped his body across my desk, and has his hands gripping the opposite side's edge to steady himself. He starts to thrust back into my tongue so that I am fully fucking him while lubricating him and relaxing his hole. I add a finger and not too slowly add a second finger to further stretch him and get him ready for the pounding I have in mind.

 

I can't get enough of him. His smell, his taste and his heat just drive me wild. I never thought one man would be enough for me, but he proved how wrong I was. It took a while for me to realize that monogamy had more pros than cons. The biggest pro was that I get to take that ass completely now. I get to feel him with no barriers between us. I never imagined how AMAZING fucking him raw would feel, but I have to fight to maintain my control every time I enter him.

 

Now I can't hold back anymore, so I rise to my feet again and, without much warning, just line up my cock to his hole and push all the way in. I give him the shortest of minutes to adjust before I start pounding into him with abandon. I am thrusting so hard that my entire desk is moving with each thrust. Justin is pushing back with each thrust and shouting out words that make no coherent sense

 

"Fuck, Gonna, God, Uhhhhh, Brian!" just random fuck words. I know this is going to be quick, so I move my hand to pump Justin's cock, but he slaps it away. He wants to come just from the friction of his cock and the desk and my cock repeatedly hitting his prostate. It doesn't take long before I can feel the tingling start at the base of my spine. Just a few more thrusts and I am cumming deep inside of Justin. He screams out my name (that never gets old) as he cums all over my desk just seconds after I cum inside him.

 

I don't pull out right away. Neither of us likes that part. Once I start to get softer, I naturally fall out and I go into my private bathroom to get a towel to clean us up. I walk back to the desk where Justin has not moved at all. If I couldn't see his body rise and fall, I might think I fucked him to death. I see my cum dripping out of his ass and I just stare at it for a few moments before I start to clean him up.

 

After he is cleaned, I start to pull his pants up and he just stops me so he can put his hands on both sides of my face and looks at me then leans in and kisses me. It isn't a rushed kiss. It's tender and speaks more than words. He tells me he loves me with his kiss. He isn't afraid to say the words, but he doesn't just throw them around either. He has picked up my habit of showing rather than saying more often than not. I return the message in the kiss and then we both finish getting redressed and straightened out.

 

I look at my desk and see that the few files I had on my desk are now covered in his cum. At least it was just the folders and not the paperwork inside of them. Not that I would have changed how any of this transpired.

 

He looks at me and says, "Now I've worked up an appetite, let's get to lunch."

 

 

Justin's POV

 

Brian has been a bit out of sorts lately. There isn't any one thing I can pinpoint, but he seems to be waiting for something. I'm not even sure he knows what it is. The more I think about it, the more I start to put the pieces together. It has been so long, I don't think he has made the connection.

 

It is spring, Gus has been hinting, but not outright talking about it. I don't think it is conscious, but Gus hasn't directly spoken of it, but I know it is happening. It seems that I am the only one NOT walking on some kind of eggshells... even if they don't realize they are doing it.

 

I decide I will have to be the one that starts this conversation. I wait until after Brian is good and relaxed. I think our little pre-lunch delight should have accomplished that! Once we arrive at the diner and have ordered, I dive right in. "Brian, I think we are going to need to take Gus shopping soon."

 

"Not that I don't like that idea, but why do you think so?"

 

"Gus is going to need a tuxedo, or have you not realized what is coming up?" Brian's face goes a little pale when he suddenly realizes what I am talking about.

 

He pulls himself together quickly. "Is it that time already? Are we sure he is going?"

 

"Yes, Brian, it is already time, and he hasn't told me, but I know he wants to go. I think he isn't talking to me about it because he thinks I will get upset or something, but I'm perfectly fine." I don't dare say I'm more worried about him, that he remembers it and I don't, so I follow his lead and just not discuss it.

 

"I know you're fine, Sunshine. It happened a long time ago."

 

"Brian, I want Gus to be able to enjoy this all for himself, not let my bashing do anything to lessen his PROM experience. Do I bring it up to him, or wait for him to come to me?" I don't have any clue how to handle this. There is no guidebook to tell me what I should do. I want this to be as painless as possible, especially for Brian.

 

"How about we go to the munchers' house tonight and have a talk with Gus. We can make sure he is even going before deciding the next step... if there is one," Brian decides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to talk to Gus!

CHAPTER 2

 

Brian and Justin arrive at Mel and Lindsay's house. Brian had called ahead and explained why they wanted to talk to Gus. The girls were happy they were coming over, they had been noticing something was off and they couldn't figure it out, but hopefully they would all be able to get to the bottom of things tonight.

 

Gus comes downstairs and immediately knows this can't be good news for him. Looks like tonight gets to be family talk time. Gus resigns himself to the talk and says hi to Brian and Justin and sits on the couch in anticipation.

 

"Don't look so mortified, Gus. You aren't in trouble or anything like that, so you can relax," Justin starts.

 

Gus lets out a breath, "Ok, so why the 4 parent conference for me?"

 

It had been decided Justin would take most of the lead to in the conversation on behalf of the parents. "We just wanted to talk and figure out if you are planning on going to the prom and what we can do to help."

 

"Oh."

 

"So, do you think you are going to the prom, Gus?"

 

"Ummm, I don't really know. I've thought about it, but I'm not really sure."

 

Justin keeps going, "Do you want to go, why aren't you sure?"

 

Gus looks down and starts fidgeting with his fingernails, but doesn't answer.

 

The parents all look at each other trying to figure out what to do next. Justin tries again, "Does this have anything to do with what happened at my prom? Because, really, you shouldn't worry about how it will affect me."

 

Gus' head shoots up and he starts to laugh. "You seriously think this is about you? I know dad is self-focused, but you? I wouldn't have figured you for it." Gus continues to laugh out loud as the parents are confused.

 

"Well, if it isn't about what happened at my prom, what is the issue?"

 

Gus finally stops laughing and looks away again. "I don't know who to ask to go with me."

 

Brian decides to step in, "Is that all? That's something we can work on. Who are you considering asking?" Brian figures he has this whole thing figured out.

 

Gus answers, "I'm torn between two people. See, I've kinda been dating them both, but neither of them knows about the other. If I ask one but not the other, it will get out and I'm screwed... and not in a positive, life-affirming way."

 

"Christ, Gus, you hang around with Brian way too much." Melanie chimed in.

 

Lindsay snaps into the conversation at this point. "How did we not know you were dating anyone, much less two people. Who are they? Do we know them?"

 

Gus once again gets nervous and hedges before answering. "One is Steven, you've met him from my soccer team. The other is Ashley, we are in Chemistry class together."

 

At this point, nobody is saying anything. Brian breaks the silence. "I know we've never talked about it, but when you've talked to me, you seemed to always imply you were interested in guys."

 

Lindsay speaks up, "and when you've talked to me, you've always implied an interest in girls. Did you not think we'd understand? You know we ALL love you and support whomever you chose to love."

 

"Ok, Linds, he's trying to decide on prom, not getting married." Brian quipped but added, "not that she's wrong Sonny Boy. You can be with anyone you want. Regardless of whether they have a pussy or a cock, BUT it's a dangerous game playing with both at the same time."

 

"Tactful as ever Brian" Mel chimed in.

 

Justin tries to get the conversation sort of back on track. "Gus, how long have you been dating both of them? Do you actually like one more than the other?"

 

"I've been sort of dating Steven for a few months while things with Ashley are a bit newer. I don't know if I like one more than the other. It's different with each of them."

 

"Have you fucked either of them yet?" Brian added to the conversation with a smirk.

 

The others were outraged with Brian until Gus started to answer. "Yeah, Ashley put out pretty quick actually. It took longer with Steven, but we've done things too. Didn't actually think I'd be having this conversation with any of you. Especially all at the same time."

 

"Do you want to talk to us separately? Do you have any questions for any of us? We just want to be here for you."

 

Of course, leave it to Lindsay to go soft and mushy. Gus decides that as uncomfortable as this is, might as well get it all out in the open once since it has already started anyway. "Let's just get this over with. What do you want to know? This is your chance." Gus stated with a slight version of his dad's smirk. He knew he had the entire room's attention and he might as well play it for all it was worth.

 

The adults all looked around at each other. Never one to shy away, Brian asked, "which do you like better? Cock or pussy?"

 

"Not sure I've tried enough yet to make a truly informed decision," Gus answered with the trademark Kinney smirk.

 

Brian almost looked proud at the way Gus was acting, but hid that and continued. "What have you done to ‘inform' your decision so far?"

 

"I think I've done everything I want to do with Ashley. Like I said before, she liked to put out... and quick. I've been everywhere with her."

 

Lindsay looked a little green as she listened to her son talk about a girl like this, but she didn't say anything. She wanted to make sure Gus knew he was free to speak to them without judgment.

 

"With Steven it's different. We started slower. We've tried a lot of things, but I haven't bottomed with him." Gus looks down a little embarrassed.

 

"What's stopping you from bottoming?" Justin pipes in.

 

"I don't know, it's just......." Gus waits a few minutes before he continues, "...well, I've heard all the stories about how the hottest guy around was ‘The Stud of Liberty Avenue', and it didn't take long for me to realize who that was..."

 

Brian doesn't even know how to react to this.

 

"Part of the stories are that the stud NEVER bottomed, so I kind of thought that maybe I shouldn't either." Gus keeps his head down and Justin turns to Brian and motions for him to talk to Gus.

 

"Sonny Boy, I'm sorry you had to hear about my past. I know sorry's bullshit, but I do mean it." Brian takes a deep breath before he goes on. "For the record, I have and DO bottom. It's one of the true benefits of being a gay man. Part of the legend was that I didn't bottom, true, but that was all for the image I had worked to make for myself. I wasn't the smartest back then. AND THERE IS NO NEED TO EVER REPEAT THAT TO ANYONE! But that's all it ever was, an image. If you don't want to bottom just because you think it makes you less of a man, stop that way of thinking right now. Do you think Justin is any less of a man? Am I any less of a man?"

 

Gus looked up and saw all the adults staring at Brian. "What?" Brian said as everyone was still silently looking at him. Melanie just smiled and Lindsay blushed as she realized what she just heard.

 

Justin being the only one not surprised by Brian's admission, looked at Gus and began, "Gus, I wonder something. Are you questioning if you are gay or not, or are you just having fun?"

 

Gus thought about it and answered "When I really think about it, I'm just having fun with Ashley, and really, not even that much fun, but with Steven it really is different. I think Ashley was more of an experiment for me, and who was I to say no to a girl throwing sex at me? I figured I should, at least, try it out if I'm gonna stick with cock from now on. I know, I know Mom, you hate hearing me talk like that, but this is truth time, right? I guess my biggest problem right now is how to end things with Ashley without it becoming a big deal, and how to find out if Steven is just having fun or if it is more than that. I think I really like him, but I'm so confused."

 

The parents all breath a bit of a sigh of relief. This is the typical parenting issues that come up, nothing like what they were preparing for. How do you prepare to talk about and work around the horrific bashing of one of your dads? So, back to the issue at hand.

 

Lindsay being the good WASP she is started in full-on mothering mode. "Being confused is normal, Gus. It's all part of growing up. Obviously, if you have feelings for Steven, it isn't fair of you to still string Ashley along. Then, why don't you talk to Steven?"

 

"Seriously, Mom? Talk to Steven? I'm not a lesbian, guys don't have to talk everything out. I was thinking maybe I would just kinda mention the prom to him and see if he would have an interest in going. I don't have a problem being seen as gay, but I don't know if he would be so willing to out himself while still in school. I know I've got people who have my back. Always have, Always will. Not everyone is as lucky as me. I get that. I might like him, but I would never force him to out himself just for the prom. I DO remember what happened to Justin, and even though I don't think that would happen, it does scare me a little bit at the same time."

 

"Try not to worry about what happened to me, it isn't the norm. But I agree, you should never push someone to come out if they aren't ready. But if you care for him, you should, at least, see if he likes you too. This isn't one of the fun parts of growing up, but it goes along with all those fun things!" Justin finished with a warm smile that lit up the room, relaxing Gus a little bit more.

 

 

Chapter End Notes:  
I appreciate the comments so much..... you are all so good to help my confidence! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom preparations!

CHAPTER 3

 

A few weeks later Brian, Justin and Gus board the commuter plane to NYC. Brian doesn’t do anything small, if they are going shopping, they are only shopping for the best, hence the trip to NYC to get Gus a tuxedo. Turns out, Steven had been anxiously waiting for Gus to ask him to prom. He knew about Ashley the entire time. Steven was patient enough and liked Gus enough to wait for Gus to figure it out for himself.

 

Seems like Gus only thought he was being sly as Ashley also knew about Steven. She knew that Gus was really gay and she was more than okay with that. She thought Gus was hot and figured she’d give it a shot, nothing ventured, nothing gained. When Gus agreed, she was ecstatic. She was going to get as much sex out of him while she could. When he finally spoke to her, she was happy he was being so nice and honest. She knew they would be great friends in the end.

 

After checking into the Waldorf, the three men venture down to Fifth Avenue to hit Brian’s favorite label, Armani. Gus was so much like his father, so Brian knew what would look best on his son. Finding a tux for Gus was easy. Four hours and many thousands of dollars later, Brian had an updated wardrobe, and both Gus and Justin were tired and hungry.

 

The boys walk down to The Cozy Soup n’ Burger for some good ole diner food. Brian wasn’t thrilled that both of his guys enjoy this, but he is easily swayed by both of them. After lunch, Justin naturally wants to head to MoMa to immerse himself in some art to make up for the long hours of shopping, Gus wants to just wander around, and Brian decides to get a little bit of work done back at the hotel. They decide to meet up later tonight back at the hotel suite to decide on dinner.

 

While Justin is at MoMa, Gus comes up to him and wants to talk. They go to one of the quieter sections of the museum. Justin knows it isn’t visited as often as the newer exhibits, so they will have better privacy to talk. 

 

“What’s up Gus?” 

 

“I wanted to talk to you alone, if that’s ok. I know you tell Dad everything, but I wanted it to be just us while I talked with you.” 

 

Justin led them to an exhibit hall that he wasn’t surprised to find completely empty. He pointed Gus to a bench at the far end of the room. They both sit down to have the conversation.

 

“Of course, Gus. So, what did you want to talk about?” 

 

“Bottoming.” Gus says with his eyes down. 

 

“What about it? Have you tried it yet? Sorry, I’ll let you talk.” Justin replied with a smile. 

 

“I think I want to bottom for Steven, but I’m nervous. It isn’t my thoughts from before. I don’t think to be a man I have to top. I want to bottom, but I’m worried it is gonna hurt too much. Is that stupid?” Gus looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed at his own fear.

 

“Of course not. Isn’t everything new a bit scary? You’ve done the topping, what do you think is going to happen when you bottom?” 

 

“I know the basics of what is going to happen, duh! I just don’t want to look foolish to Steven. I don’t want to look like a pussy for being worried.” 

 

Justin looks at Gus and places his hand on Gus’ shoulder. “Steven seems to care about you Gus. I’m sure he isn’t going to do anything to hurt you. Honestly, it is going to hurt a bit. It always does, but that’s part of it. It quickly turns into such pleasure. Also, being a bottom makes you a better top too! You will know how it feels when you do certain things, so you get both perspectives. It’s normal to be nervous before your first time. I was scared shitless, but once I got into the moment, I got carried away in that. I think you’ll be fine. Just relax and enjoy it. My biggest ‘bottoming’ tip is to be relaxed. It will hurt a little more if you are tense and tightened up.” 

 

Gus returns Justin’s gaze and smiles. “See, that’s the kind of advice I need. Anymore bottoming tips?” 

 

“No, I think you need to find your own tips. Did you need any tips to top?” Justin laughed. “You just need to get out of your own head and not worry so much about it. Be sure to be safe though. ALWAYS USE A CONDOM. I have to drop my bit of responsible words of parenting on you or I could lose my parenting card.” 

 

They both laugh at that, and Gus decides he had enough sex talk with Justin. Justin has a few more exhibits he wants to check out and Gus wants to go check out Times Square to see if anything interesting is happening, particularly if anything is filming there today. So they both head their separate ways. 

 

Justin is the first to return to the suite. Brian is at the desk in the main room tending to his accounts. Justin can’t help but gaze at Brian, with the concentration on his face, and appreciate that this gorgeous man is all his. Realizing they are alone, Justin saunters over to the desk and without even saying hello, begins to wrap his arms around Brian’s neck while standing behind him and laying soft butterfly kisses to his neck. Brian stops what his is doing and just relaxes back into Justin’s embrace. When Justin’s arms start to wander lower to Brian’s unbuttoned jeans, Brian has a quick shutter of breath as his excitement rises. Brian spins his chair around so he can taste those lips he hasn’t kissed in at least a few hours. Justin slips onto Brian's lap moving his hands under Brian’s shirt to remove the impeding clothing. 

 

Now that the shirt is gone, Justin start kissing his way down to Brian’s nipples. Slowly kissing, then sucking on the right nipple causing Brian to moan and arch his back forcing his nipple more into Justin’s mouth. Justin moves onto the left nipple and again starts by kissing, but skips the sucking and moves right onto a terse bite, but soothes the nipple by following it up with soft laps of his tongue and kisses again.

 

As Justin caresses his nipples with his mouth, Brian’s hands open Justin’s pants. As Justin grinds against his lap Brian strokes Justin’s quickly engorging cock. Unable to wait much longer, Justin jumps off of Brian’s lap leaving Brian looking confused until Justin loses his pants and before he realizes it, Brians pants join them on the floor. 

 

Justin gets back on Brian’s lap not losing any momentum. Justin kisses Brian again as Brian’s hands knead his ass with abandon. Justin pulls away slightly from the kiss and puts two fingers into Brian’s mouth. Brian’s eyes darken with the lust he feels as he knows what is coming. Once his fingers are dripping wet, Justin puts one finger into his tight hole as he starts to prep himself. It doesn’t take long before his second finger and then a third join the first in stretching himself to be ready for Brian. 

 

Quickly Justin removes his fingers from himself and lines up Brian’s cock to enter him. Justin doesn’t want it slow, he wants it hard and fast, so he drops himself onto Brian and feels himself filled up rapidly, causing him to gasp with pleasure. He catches his breath and wraps his hands around Brian’s neck and takes charge by planting his feet on the floor and sets a quick, rough pace. Brian holds onto Justin’s ass as he completely enjoys Justin taking charge. Sooner than he would like Brian can feel the signs that he is about to cum and moves his hand to stroke Justin’s cock. Both men throw their heads back as they feel each other start to cum. As soon as they start to catch their breaths again, their lips meet and they convey so much without words as they have been able to do for years now. 

 

As they get their bearings back, they hear the door to the suite close. Gus just looks at them and laughs. 

 

“At least it seems like I missed the main show, but could you TRY to keep this in your bedroom for the rest of the weekend please? I have heard you guys go at it for years, but I don’t know if I could handle actually seeing it happen.” 

 

Gus walked away shaking his head and giggling. He hopes he finds someone that he can be that happy with eventually in his life. He has seen happy and he has seen families who fight all the time. Gus definitely wants what his dads have. He knows it isn’t and hasn’t always been easy or perfect, but you can tell just by seeing them, that they are immensely happy and can get thru anything TOGETHER.

 

Brian and Justin both try to hide their laughs as Gus goes into his own room in the suite and then they get up, gather their clothes and decide to shower. Utterly relaxed and sated after a long, hot shower complete with mutual blowjobs, they emerge from the bedroom dressed and ready for dinner.


	4. It's time for the Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the prom is here!

Chapter 4

 

It is finally here, Prom Night. Gus is excited, the munchers are almost weepy, and Brian and Justin are running fashionably late, as usual. Mel and Linds are taking so many pictures, Gus is sure the media card should be out of room by now.

 

About 15 minutes after the time agreed on, Brian and Justin walk into Mel and Lindsay’s house. Both look impeccable in elegant tuxedos of their own. “Ummm, you guys do know that it’s Gus’ prom night, not yours, right?” Lindsay says. 

 

“Yes, we have our own plans tonight, thank you very much.” Brian declares. 

 

Once that is settled, Lindsay takes more pictures, now including Brian and Justin. Gus says, “That’s enough, we have to get going so we don’t miss the whole night.” As he ushers Steven out the door before Lindsay tries to hug and kiss them again.

 

Lindsay blushes a bit but acquiesces. Gus and Steven get into the limo that Brian has booked them for the night and drive away. 

 

Lindsay watches and starts to tear up. Mel consoles her wife and tells her, “You know he’s gonna be fine. It’s a rite of passage and Steven seems to be a great guy. They are going to have fun tonight, no need for us to worry. It’s all part of him growing up.” 

 

Brian clears his throat to remind the girls that they are still here. “Weeelllll, love to stay and enjoy all the fun here, but we have much better things to do.” 

 

“What big plans do you have tonight?” Mel asks. 

 

“Nothing that concerns you.” Brian bites back. He just can’t help himself when it comes to Mel. They get along much better now, but it seems they enjoy the bitterness when it is harmless. With that Brian and Justin get into their own limo for the night and head off.

 

Justin stayed quiet until they were alone, but now feels the need to ask, “Where ARE we going?” 

 

“I decided we should get our night to remember after all.” Justin still looks puzzled, so Brian continues, “I know you still don’t remember your prom. And I don’t mean the after part, but the actual prom. It has taken me a while, but I try to only remember that part now, so I thought we could give you a prom to remember as well.” Justin smiles as he realizes where this is headed. 

 

“So how do you propose we recreate the ridiculously romantic prom of my youth?”

 

“Don’t worry; we are not going to upstage my son at his prom. I realized where Gus’ prom was being held and I remember being there. There is a loft over the main dance floor; nobody will even know we’re there.” Brian remembers the night he won his advertising award and fucked the presenter from NYC after and how it was obscured from the public view. “I thought we could enjoy a nice dinner, and then we can spend some time dancing above the others and make you some good memories. In the process maybe overwrite some of my memories from that night. I never want to forget our dance that night, but I wouldn’t particularly mind forgetting the rest of the evening.”

 

**********

 

Gus and Steven make out almost the entire way to the hotel. The closer they get the more nervous Gus becomes. Everyone seems to know that he and Steven are now a couple, but he still has nerves in the back of his mind. It isn’t talked about much, but he realizes, the stories about Justin’s prom have kind of gotten to him. 

 

He asks Steven, “Are you nervous?”

 

“No, why would I be nervous? Everyone knows we are together and nobody seems to have a problem with it. Are you nervous?”

 

Gus doesn’t answer right away. He looks at Steven and starts to tell him the story of Justin’s prom. As he finishes, Gus looks down and realizes Steven is holding his hand.

 

“Holy shit! That’s awful, but Justin is ok now? For the most part anyway?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, he still gets problems with his hand and headaches, but mostly him and my Dad have figured out ways to deal with it when things happen. I know that isn’t going to happen to us, but I just wanted you to know why I have this little bit of anxiety.” Gus explains.

 

Steven slides closer to Gus, and puts his arm around him. “I totally get it, do you want to skip the prom? I would completely understand.”

 

Gus looks at Steven and smiles so big, ALMOST a sunshine smile. “No, I definitely want to go to prom… with you! I just wanted you to know what was going on in my head. I’m very proud and excited to walk in with you.”

 

The limo arrives at the hotel and the driver opens the door for the two boys to get out. They share one more kiss before they get out. They walk into the prom hand in hand both wearing bright smiles. Once they get to their table, they settle in. The dinner is, as expected, awful. Time for the fun to begin… the music gets louder as the dance floor fills up. Gus and Steven head up and start dancing along with the rest of their class.

 

When the music changes to the first slow song of the night, Gus takes the lead and wraps his hands around Steven’s waist and they start to dance. After the dance ends, the boys walk to get a drink. They see Ashley. She looks beautiful in her blue gown. They all smile and say hi to each other. When the next song starts, Gus looks at Steven and Steven nods to answer the unasked question. Gus then asks Ashley to dance. She smiles again as they walk to the dance floor.

 

Steven watches as Gus dances with Ashley. Her date is not as happy, but doesn’t do anything to step in. Gus and Ashley enjoy their dance. They talk a little bit and she tells Gus that he looks great with Steven. Gus is glad they had the dance, he is glad they are friends. 

 

Gus and Steven spend the rest of the night together, dancing and having fun with friends. 

 

**********

 

After dinner, they arrive at the hotel. Justin is almost nervous, but he’s more excited. He has always been sad that he can’t remember what he has been told was “the most romantic” dance. He was disappointed that the flashes of memories he did get back were only from the actual bashing, not the best part of the evening. Now was his chance. He was so grateful that Brian thought to do this for him, for them both really.

 

When Brian brings him to the balcony, Justin sees a table has been set up for them, champagne included and the décor matches the prom going on beneath them. He really did think of everything. After enjoying a glass of only the best bubbly, Brian and Justin start to dance. After a short while, a slow song began, and they fit together perfectly as they sway to the music. Justin is so relaxed and is enjoying himself so much, he didn’t even realize when the song changed, but Brian did.

 

This was NOT expected. Why would they play this song? It was apparently remade by Michael Buble, unbeknownst to them, but here it is all the same. The opening notes of Save the Last Dance reach Brian and his body stiffens immediately. Justin puts his hand on Brian’s cheek and he relaxes a bit. 

 

“Let’s keep enjoying this night. The song can’t take away from it.” Justin explains. As they resume dancing, something starts to happen. Justin sees flashes. But unlike when he saw flashes of the bashing, these made him feel peace and overwhelming love. Brian could sense something was going on. He stops and looks at Justin. Justin’s smile grew to even bigger than the usual Sunshine smile. 

 

Brian was confused, but Justin begins to explain. “I don’t quite know how to explain it, but I think I can remember now. Not all of it… yet, but I can remember how I felt. I have flashes of how we looked, but I can actually remember how I felt during that dance. I feel joy, excitement and love. I remember YOUR love. You figured out you loved me then, didn’t you?” He finishes with a smile.

 

Brian looks tenderly into Justin’s eyes. Holding Sunshine’s face in his hands, he starts, “I never expected to feel as happy as I did when I was with you that night. I didn’t worry about what anyone thought, just how I felt and how you made me feel. Even if I didn’t fully acknowledge it, I think I knew then what love was supposed to feel like. But then when that asshole Hobbs attacked you, I fell back into my mindset that love didn’t exist for me… that the bashing was my punishment for thinking love could happen to me. I know it was selfish of me to only think of how I felt at that time, but in my mind, if you hadn’t met me, you would have been safe. It had been my fault that you got hurt. I know better now. You have made me realize the truth many times over since then. Don’t worry Sunshine; I’m not going to regress back to the old me.” Brian stated matter of factly. 

 

Justin is so proud of Brian in this moment. Brian spoke so openly now, to Justin anyway, that he ALMOST forgot how closed off he used to be. Justin remembers when Brian would never speak of his feelings and definitely would avoid the bashing at all costs, but here he is being so open. 

 

“I love you so much. Just when I think it doesn’t get better, you prove me wrong. You were able to give me back my prom. Well, the most important parts of it anyway. Remembering how loved I was that night is the best gift you have ever given me, AND you have now given me a second prom full of wonderful memories. Thank you Brian.”

 

Justin then kisses Brian slowly. They have a language all their own of just kisses. Brian understands and returns the kiss.

 

When they stop kissing they walk to the banister and look down onto the prom. It takes a few minutes, but they soon find Gus and Steven enjoying a dance together. Both boys look so happy and it relieves both men to see the other students so nonchalant about seeing two boys dancing together. Brian and Justin are both comforted to know that times truly have changed since Justin’s prom. 

 

Having accomplished his goal of making new memories and the added bonus of remembering the good times, Brian suggests they leave to continue where that kiss was heading, but not in a room full of teenagers. Recognizing the lust in Brian’s eyes, Justin grabs Brian’s hand and leads him quickly out of the hotel. 

 

Once inside the limo, Justin almost attacks Brian. They are both so overwhelmed with the events of the night, that this isn’t going to take long. It was just the beginning of the night after all. Justin starts to climb into Brian’s lap, but Brian puts a halt to that. 

 

Brian undoes Justin’s pants and pulls them down in almost no time. He immediately removes his own pants as well, and then surprises Justin by climbing onto HIS lap. Before Justin could realize what was going on, Brian lines up Justin’s cock with his own hole and lowers himself slowly feeling every inch of Justin stretch and fill him up. Justin wants to watch, but the ecstasy is just too much for him at this moment. He throws his head back and tries to calm himself or he is going to cum without any additional stimulation. 

 

Brian puts his hands on Justin’s face bringing him back to the moment. Brian lowers himself until he has all of Justin inside him. Not taking much time to adjust, Brian starts raising and lowering himself onto Justin’s cock at an ever increasing pace. Justin is at Brian’s mercy and he loves it. Only a few more thrusts and Brian is cumming, screaming Justin’s name. Justin is cumming right behind him.

 

When they finally make it home, there are both dressed and can’t stop touching each other. Definitely a night neither will EVER forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first fan fic... I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic, comments are greatly appreciated! My thanks to SunshineSally, Annie-Eliza and Oceanreign for being my betas... 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: QAF and its characters are the sole property of Cowlip and Showtme Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
